eevee pokemorphs
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: this is a story about 2 girls and there pokemon get kidnapped by team rocket and expermented on. 1 year later they run away from it and start a journey. Though now because of a test from when they first came there they can turn into eevees! now they travel around regions trying to be trainers and are always running from team rocket. can they do it? Bad summary. Plz read,
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy: hey guys welcome to my first pokemon story thats not a crossover!**_

_**Alex: im alex her favorite and first oc!**_

_**Candy: no your my second favorite oc Mina's my favorite.**_

_**Alex:What!?**_

_**Candy: Yeah.**_

_**Mina: Hooray! Im Candy onee-chan's favorite! Mewxcottonxcandy Onee-chan does not own pokemon but she does own me, alex, and Sarah! Now on with the story... hey why am I not in it.**_

_**Candy: sorry but this is just not your story Mina. You'll be in the next one. Dont you want to meet my new oc sarah.**_

_**Mina: Yep!**_

_**Sarah: Hi.**_

_**Candy: here she is! Sarah is 13, with light blue hair, she is wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with a marill on it, she also has brown eyes. And in this story she is james sister.**_

_**Mina: Hi!**_

_**Candy: Ok on with the story!**_

**Alex's pov...**

I'm 12 years old and being token to some place. I had to go play outside in the dark! Now some people are taking me somewhere on a helicopter! I look over and see that some one else was in here too that look my age. And it wasn't one of those people either. She didn't have the R on her shirt. I thought.' She must have been kidnapped too!' I crawled over to her and said."Hi, im Alex whats your name." She look at me and said."Sarah. Did you get kidnapped too?" She ask. I nodded and said."Yeah, I wonder what they want us for."

"I don't know. I hope its not bad."

"We'll find out soon. Look I think we're landing." I said and pointed out the window to a building that was getting closer and closer.

Soon after we landed and the people led us in. They took us to a room with a bunch of computers and other gadgets. They told us to sit down in some chairs. We obeyed not wanting to get hurt. They strap us in around the chest,waist,arms,legs,ankles, and wrists. Then they left."I'm scared." Sarah said. I nodded. I was thinking about how worried my family was. Especially Eve my eevee. She was with me when I was kidnapped. I had had her since she hatch from a egg. I bet mom will blame her and release her. I wish she was with me right now. Then all of the sudden I heard a door close and get me out of my train of thoughts.

It was 2 men one in his late 60's. He wore a lab coat and had white hair. Next to him was a man in late 30's to early 40's. He had short black hair and a black suit. He look at us with a evil smile. "OK professor josh. The test subjects for the eevee poke-morphs are here." Said the man. "Yes Mr. Giovanni, I will start right away." Said the man I assume was professor josh. Giovanni nodded and left the room. Josh sigh and turn to us. "You must be the ones he wants to see if you can be poke-morphs. I'm sorry. If this works you be test subjects if it don't, you'll die." He said and went over to a computer next to the chairs. "Its OK. I understand. I just wish I had my eevee with me." I said and smiled at him then look down. He look at me and said. "That eevee you had with you is over there so is the others girl azurill. They were knock out and brought here that way if this works you would still had your Pokemon." He said. I look over and sure enough there was Eve in a cage knock out. I smiled then felt a pain in my arm. I look and there was a needle in my arm putting in a liquid. Then there was a light around me. I was getting smaller, my ears were getting longer and I had fur growing all over me. Once the glow stop I look at myself in one of the metal tables and I was a eevee. I squeak. "Wow his is cool!" I yelled and look over at the professor who had just finish putting the stuff in Sarah. "It work! Now think of your old body and you should turn back to normal. I nodded and did it. Sure enough I was my self again. I ran over to the cage with Eve in it and open it up. Eve had just woke up and as soon as she saw me she jump into my arms. I laugh and said. "I miss you too girl. Guess what I can turn in to a eevee now." She look at me and I close my eyes and thought of myself as a eevee. Sure enough when I open my eyes me and eve were on the floor. "See." "Wow Alex that means you can understand me now right." I nodded."Yep and I can change at will." "Cool!" Eve said and lick my cheek. I laugh and change back to normal.

The professor brought us to a room with a bunk bed, bean bags chairs, toys, a bathroom, a walk-in closet and and full with cute clothes! The walls were white and the blankets were red, the beanbags blue and brown and the bathroom had a walk in shower,cosine tub, and a bunch of hair products and make up! This place was awesome! "This is your room. And the door in the back is outside where you can play or watch rocket members train. You could also train your own Pokemon. Ill be back in the morning night girls." Said Professor Josh and left the room Me and Sarah decided that I got the top and she got the bottom and went to sleep.

_**Candy: before you ask this 1 year before they run away the next 1 or 2 chapters are going to explain what they did each day and how they escape**_

_**Mina: Yep!**_

_**Alex: professor Josh is nice**_

_**Sarah: yeah I know**_

_**Candy: anyways... No flaming! Only nice reviews **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: i don't own Pokemon i do own the oc in this story.**

**Mina: this chapter is going to tell what happens while their there.**

**Candy:yes now lets get on with the story please**

Alex's pov...

The next morning we woke up to the sun shining though the windows. I sat up and got out of bed then went to the closet. Sarah and I pick out some clothes and got dress. I was wearing a light pink dress with 2 inch sleeve and red flowers on them. Sarah wore a blue mini skirt with water-drops on it and a dark blue no sleeve shirt. I tied my hair with a ribbon at the end and Sarah put hers in a high ponytail. Once we were done the door open and professor Josh came in. "I see you girls are awake. Mr Giovanni wants to see you since you're the first to survive." He said. We nodded and Eve jump on my shoulder, then we followed Professor Josh down the hall. We stop at 2 Hugh doors and went in. There was the man in black from yesterday.

"Hello girls. I see you survived." Giovanni said. I just growled. I did not like this man at all. He gave off a evil aura. When he heard me he chuckle. "now now you don't have to growl. I'm just going to tell you the rules. There are only 5 so far. 1. you shall not back talk to me or any of the scientist. 2. you may watch the grunts or play outside just don't get in the way. you train with the grunts then it is fine to me professor Josh shall heal your Pokemon. to what professor Josh tells you. And number 5. this one's important. Never try to run away. Any questions?" I look at him and said. "What happens if we disobey?" He then had a evil smirk and said. "Your little Pokemon shall be taken away. Now go oh and bring methow with you." a cat like Pokemon then came out from behind the desk. It had a coin on the top of its head and the thing most interesting about it was that it was standing on 2 legs. (guess who) " Howdy! Name's Methow. You're the kids the boss had eevee DNA put in. Cool" He said. I was shock it had talk! "Cool methow!" I heard Sarah say and she ran over to the Methow. She pick it up but before he could protest she was petting him. We then went to the lab with the Methow.

Once we got to the lab Josh said. "OK now we have to make sure that the eevee DNA isn't messing up any of your organs or anything. Alex Please come over here."I nodded and got on the table and laid back. He put a X-ray in front of me then told me to get off. I got off then Sarah gave me the Methow and got on. She had the same thing done and Josh said. "OK everything's good you can go to your room now its right next door and the battle field out side is about 30 steps to your right." We nodded and left to go out.

"So what are you kids going to do?" Methow ask. "I'm going to train. Eve hasn't have much battle experience and I want to train her some. What about you Sarah" I said then look at Sarah. "I'm going to battle too. I really want to get stronger so one day we can leave this place" I nodded. "Well I'm coming to. I want to see you girls battle style. How about the double battles for trainees that just started,best for beginners." Methow said. We nodded and left the room to the battle fields.

Once we got there they had just ended a match and we went up. We were against Caddisdy and Butch. They had a Pichu and a ghastly. As soon as the battle started I yelled. "Eve! Use shadow ball on that ghastly!" "Ghastly dodge and tackle!" "Bubbles Use bubble-beam! Then bounce!" "Pichu use thunderbolt!" The battle was hard but I said. "Eve finish of that Pichu with dig!" Eve nodded and went underground. A few seconds later Eve came out hit the Pichu knocking it out. "Great job Eve!" I said as Eve came over to me and jump into my arms. "Wow we did it Alex!" Sarah said. "We did Sarah! Cool ! Our first battle here and we won!" I said. Then 2 more grunts came out the boy that look a lot like Sarah with lavender hair and green eyes and a girl with long magenta hair and blue eyes. The boy said to Sarah. "U look a lot like my little sister,is your name Sarah pennyapple." He said. She nodded and we talk for a while and Jessie and James became our friends.

_**Candy:OK I've introduce jessie , james, and methow. Next chapter shall be a lot more interesting.**_

_**Alex: thats good.**_

_**Methow: yeah and we gonna skip some regions too. All the way to shinnoh.**_

_**Candy: Methow! Alex! Stop it right now! Anyways Night or morning whatever. Its 1 am so bye! No flaming only nice reviews**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy: ****_ok I have figured out and today they start their journey!_**

** _Alex: whats was so important about team rocket?_**

**_Candy: just wait and see_**

**_Mina: right! Alex onee-chan! You'll like it!_**

**_Alex: I bet miss favorite already read it_**

**_Mina: Nope!_**

**_Alex: then how do you know..._**

**_Candy: marill use water-gun!_**

**_Alex: Hey! What was that for!?_**

**_Candy: cause you 2 are taking to much time and I got to write the story. Sarah do the disclaimer._**

**_Sarah: sure. Mewxcottonxcandy does not own team rocket or Pokemon. She does own the oc and the storyline._**

**_Candy: on with the story!_**

"Talk"

'thought'

**"poke-speak"**

******'thought'**

******Alex's pov...**

its been one year. One year! Since we were kidnapped! But today me and Sarah were running away. James, Jessie, and methow had left about 6 months ago, casually calling in to check on us. But other than them we had no friends. Everyone else hated us because we could always beat them. Though today they'll never see us again. Sarah azurill is now an azumarill and Eve had evolve into a umbreon. We were in the lab waiting to finish our last check up. The professor knew we were running away. Actually he was going to help us. Once he was done with the check up he gave us tickets for the S.S. Eevee. A ship where everyone eighter had a eevee or a evolve form. We would be able to fit in for sure since all the Pokemon on that ship were caught.

"I wish you 2 luck I will see you tonight be here in the lab so you can transform and I can get you out of here." Josh said. We now just call him Josh instead calling him by his titled.

"Ok we'll be here at 8." I said. I bet your wondering. What if someone heard us or saw us, well the room sound proof on the outside and there is no cameras working so no one would know.

"See you then." he said then we walk away. We went outside and change to our eevee forms and Eve and Bubbles out. "Wow this feels so good!" I said. Sarah nodded. We all walk around our little private area and watch the grunts train.

**"So today we're going away."** Eve said in poke-speak. I nodded. Since me and Sarah we're half human we understand poke-speak and human words like Pokemon. Though we could also speak both.

**"Yep! Tonight but you'll have to stay in your poke-ball while we escape or else we'll get caught"** I told her. I heard Eve sigh. She hated her poke-ball. Even though it was a luxury-ball.

Soon it was 7:30 so me and Sarah change into our poke-morphs and return Eve and bubbles to their poke-balls. Then we walk inside. We started to pack up some clothes. We were going to shinnoh first, if you want to know why its because its the farest place we know of from here. We already knew what we were going to do. We were both going to enter contest but for us that was a side job. I was gonna battle gyms while Sarah was going to be a breeder. Once we were all back we headed to the lab.

Once we got there The professor was cleaning out his hand bag for us. Once he saw us come in he put down the papers in his hand and said."ready"

"Ready" we said and change into eevee form.(anything that they wear also changes)

"K hop in" he said and we hop into the bag.

We stayed quiet while he walk out of the head quarters. It was the weekend and everyone had the week end off. Once we were in the woods he let us our and we change back to our human forms and gave him a hug."We'll miss you and we'll call your house every week end."

"I'll miss you too and you better." He laugh. We wave good bye and walk to town where we would be leaving Kanto forever.

**__****Candy: there done now the summery comes in place.**

**__****Alex: Yes we're gone**

**__****Candy: r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy: ****__****today our travelers are going to shinnoh on the S. S. Eevee.**

**__****Mina: Yep! And there they will meet new friends,enemies, and Pokemon!**

**__****Candy: yes. Now Mina do the disclaimer**

**__****Mina: OK! Mewxcottonxcandy onee-chan does not own Pokemon she only owns this story and her oc's**

**__****Candy: lets go!**

"talk"

'thought'

**"****poke-speak"**

Alex's p.o.v...

We are in our room thinking about what to do. There is lots of things to do on the S. . Humans and Pokemon can go swimming,eat,dance,play,look around,shop, fight,and so much more!

"I think I'm going to go shopping then swimming. What about you, Sarah?" I asked.

"look around, shop a little, then maybe go swimming. Want to meet at the pool in a hour?" Sarah said.

"Sure, see you then." I said then let my ears and tail out and walk out.

"Bye" Sarah said also letting her ears and tail out then left with Bubbles.

**"****why do you want to go shopping?" **eve ask.

"Well I ask Josh and he said we could evolve so I wanted to get a ice orb." I said.

**"****Oh, ok we could also go and buy some stuff for contests I would like a bow also."**

**"Ok we will get you a bow now come on." **I said. We enter a shop full with items to make pokemon evolve. I walk over to a shelf full of ice orbs and gab one then I went to the counter and bought it. Next I went to a shop full with bows and dresses and other things. Thats where Eve went crazy. She love dressing up.

"Don't you dare run off Eve. I am not going to search the whole store for you." I told Eve before she ran off.

**"****Awwwww." **Eve said. We walk over to the bows so she could pick a bow and I look at dresses right next to her. I finally find a perfect dress. It was a light blue no-strap dress with white rose petals all over it. Eve pick a black bow with red roses on it. We then went over to the ball capsule for contest and I got 3, I then went over to the stickers and pick out a bubble, a rose petal, and heart sticker. We then look around the store some more and found some jewel crusted ball, friend balls, and luxury-balls and pick some of them. Then we went to the check out and bought all the stuff,Then walk out. We look at some more stores and bought swim suits,brushes, poffins, a book of cooking for Sarah, and an Eevee egg we won in a raffle. Then we walk to the room and put the stuff then walk to the deck with the egg and swim-suits on.

Sarah was already there and she was brushing her azurmarril,bubbles. When she saw me and Eve with the egg she ran over and said. "you won the raffle! Cool!"

"Yep the number of marbles was 381." I said.

"Cool! I was 5 off I said 376." Sarah said. We walk over to the pool and I put my egg down next to Eve in a long chair. "Watch the egg Eve ok." Eve nodded and me,Sarah and Bubbles went swimming.

While we were swimming I was watching the egg the whole time out the corner of my eye knowing eve evolve form they fall asleep during the day. Good thing to cause I saw someone about to pick up my egg I yelled at him. "Hey! Leave my egg alone!" He look at me then pick up my egg then started to run.

"Eve use swift on him he's taking the egg!" I yelled as I was getting out of the pool and ran after him. Eve use swift and it landed at his feet making him fall and drop the egg. I quickly jump in the air and caught it making the whole crowd cheer. Eve hop on my shoulder while the sailors took the man away.

By the time I got to my room I was tired. Everyone now thought of me as a hero and was still going to all week. I wipe my egg from all the dirt on it and petted it. I new it was going to hatch very very soon! In the next hour or 2 soon. Eve was asleep on the end of the bed and the egg was shaking like crazy! Then it glowed. It was hatching! Once the glow died down there was a cute little girl eevee sitting in my lap. I said. "Hi there little one. My name is Alex."

**"****Hi are you my mommy." **The little eevee said.

"Not your true mommy but yes I'm your mommy that takes care of you." I laugh.

**"****Oh OK who's that behind you. Is she my mommy?" ** The baby ask.

"No that's Eve I've raised her since she was a egg like you just came out of. So she kind of your sister." I said.

**"****Hello little one." **Eve said**.**

**"****Hello Eve onee-chan."** The eevee said.

**"**Well you too I guess we're going to have to go shopping again and see what this little eevee wants to evolve to so I can give her a nick name." I said and we left the room. The eevee in my arms, Eve at my heals. We walk to the store with the stones and orbs and stuff. I walk over to a shelf with a book of eevee evolve forms and showed it to the eevee. "This is book on forms you can turn into there is 7 forms, flarion,varporion,joltion,umbreon,espeon,leafion,and glaceion. Which one do you want to evolve to." I said. The eevee look at them all but stop at leafion and pointed at it.

"Nice choice. OK so your name will be leafy." I said. Then we went over to gab a grass orb and went to buy the two items.

**"****can I evolve now." **leafy ask. I shook my head and said. "You just hatch you need to train some first." We walk over to our room where Sarah was asleep and went to bed.

_**Candy:r&r**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Candy: wow I'm tired.**

**Alex: so got a question. Why do I have 2 eevees?**

**Candy: find out later.**

**Alex: aww. Mewxcottonxcandy does not own nothing except her oc and this story.**

"talk"

'thought'

**"****poke-speak"**

******Alex's pov...**

we were finally off that ship after a week of people asking me if I was a super hero or stupid things like will you marry me or stuff like that. Once the boat stop in twin-leaf town we walk over to professor rowan's lab. Once we got there, there was a girl (not going to tell what she looks like its Dawn.)

"Hello are you professor Rowan?" I ask. The man and girl both look at me.

"Yes what do you want?" The man said.

"I would like to become a Pokemon trainer and do contest while my friend Sarah just want to do contest." I said. They both look at me.

"why do both?" the girl ask.

"I want to see how it is being both." I said. They both kept staring and it was bothering me. "Can you stop staring?" and they stop.

"Follow me you 3 so I can give you your starter,poke-balls, and pokedex." professor rowan.

" We already have Pokemon." Sarah said as she let out bubbles and a squirtle that she got as a egg named squirt. While I got out Leafy while Eve came up from behind. He nodded and we all fallow him. He led us to a room with poke-balls both full and empty and pokedex.

"Well, first I need to show dawn the starter Pokemon." Rowan said. "Dawn here we have chimchar, piplup, and turtwig." Then he let out 3 Pokemon, one that looks like a monkey with a flame on his tail, a penguin with a attitude, and a green turtle with a tree growing out its back. Dawn look at all of them but pick out piplup.

"This one professor." She said.

"Ok here you 3 are poke-balls and pokedex." The professor said and landed us all 5 poke-balls and a pokedex each.

"Thank you professor." We said and walk out. Dawn fallow us and we talk for a while. She was also going to enter contest. While we were walking and dawn as riding her bike a pikachu ran in front of us. Dawn tried to catch it but it ended up shocking her and burning her bike to bits. We took the pikachu to a poke-center in the next town. (cant remember haven't watch or played the game in a year) there was 2 boys already there looking like they lost something though once they saw us they ran up and the youngest one said. "That's my pikachu!"

"We found him hurt and we brought him here, My name Alex and this is Sarah and Dawn." I said as I gave him the pikachu. He quickly gave pikachu to nurse joy and we talk for a while, these 2 boys were name Ash and Brock and Ash wanted to be a Pokemon master while Brock wanted to be a breeder. Soon pikachu was recover and we all decided to travel together.

**__****Candy: I know bad chapter I just wanted to make a filler chapter**

**__****Alex: r&r**


	6. note

_**hey guys im gonna tell you that this story is going to be for adpotion**_


End file.
